Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus SMUT LEMON
by ChaosPhoenix01
Summary: This is pure SMUT/LEMON or whatever you call it. It will also feature Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase... I'm from Germany so please don't be so harsh. I hope you like it.
1. Percy X Annabeth 1

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is my first FF, so please be don't judge me. I'm from Germany, so my English is not that good, but I like English better than German... soooo.**

 **Have fun my slutty half-boods**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

Percy POV

I was sitting in my cabin at CHB when the door went open. It was my judo-flipping ass-kicking Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase. I got up from my bed and hugged her tightly. "You look gorgeous Wise Girl." "Same you Seaweed Brain." She kissed me and I kissed her back. The kiss went deeper and deeper. That was the moment: I took her up and she whipped his legs around my waist. I took of her shirt, revealing her DD-breasts, covered with a black lace bra. I stood there just watching. "Will you do something or what?" I kissed her deeply, licking her bottom lip with my tongue, begging to enter.

Annabeth POV

I let Percy's tongue enter and he explored my mouth. I took of his shirt, revealing his eightpack. He looked stunning. I looked down and saw a HUGE bulge in his pants. He removed my bra and massaged my breasts. I let out a little moan and he kissed down my neck, kissing my sweet spot and leaving some hickeys. I moaned louder. He laid me at his bunk and kissed/sucked my breasts and made me moan. I removed his pants and he was now in nothing but his very tight looking boxers. He throw my pants and panties off and rubbed my clit. I let out gasp. I also removed them and gasped. He had a 15 inch dick.

Percy POV

Annabeth let out a gasp and I kissed her. Sure, it's our first time and we never went further than making out and we're both scared so I said: "Don't be scared. I'll be gentle." "N-... No. Take me hard... please. I need you... badly" she said between moans. I stopped rubbing her clit and positioned me over her. My huge dick rubbed her pussy lips when I kissed her. "Are you sure?" "I am... please... just... fuck... me!" I entered her and she screamed in pain. "How m-... much is it in?" "Just the tip, why?" "It's just... s-so fucking... big! Go... on!" I entered inch for inch and she screamed half in pleasure half in pain when I was all the way in. I waited a minute and she nodded.

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **DAM DAM... DAAAM:**

 **I'm sorry guys but how is it to this point? Remember, that you can leave me comments (ideas, ...)**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**


	2. Percy X Annabeth 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger in the last chapter... Remember to send me ideas ;-) I have also decided to write in simple present instead of past.**

 **Have fun my slutty half-bloods**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

* * *

 _I waited a minute and she nodded_

Percy POV

I slowly go in and out and Annabeth screams. "P-...Percy. HARDER!" "I don't want to hurt you." "PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON! IF YOU DON'T FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR HUGE COCK, I SWEAR, THEN I WILL FUCK ME MSYSELF!" I thrust in faster and harder, hitting her G-spot with every thrust. "OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK... THAT'S WHAT I MEANT. PERCY JACKSON, YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG AND... AHHHH... PEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRCYYYYY" She cums and this turns me on even more. She cums three more times. "Annabeth..."I growl. I cum.

Annabeth POV

[(A/N) I decided to write in past form... it sounds better]

He thrusted in me all the way when he came and filled me up with his hot cum. I collapsed in his arms, his dick still inside me.

"That... was..." he said under breaths.

"... amazing" I interrupted him.

"Annabeth?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you and I could do this everytime with you" he said sexily (A/N is this a word?).

"I love you too and you're amazing in bed" I said

"Round two?"

"Of course!"

We did it at least 6 more times before we fell asleep in each other's arms, his dick still inside me. Next morning I heard someone cough and when I looked up and saw a tomatoe-red Jason and a grinning Piper.

"Oh. So the noises last night came frome you, I guess?!" Piper said grinning.

"Uh... uhm yes. Was it very loud?" I said blushing.

"Uhm... yes. Chiron wants to see you in the Main House." Jaison said grinning. I felt Percy's hand travel up to my tits and massage them. I blushed even more, when I saw Piper and Jason blushing. When they ran out they bursted out laughing their butts off. I turned around and saw a very awake and grinning Seaweed Brain next to me, his hand still on my tits.

"You were awake ALL the time?"

"Yeah... and I know you aren't going to kill me; not after last night." I blushed.

"Yes. But you have to do me a favor after we went to Chiron!"

"I'm totally ok with that." He stood up and when his dick slid out of me I let out a small moan.

We got dressed, kissed for few times and went to the Main House, whre Chiron was awaiting us. "Do I have to tell you about the rules or do you know what you did wrong?" he said angrily. We blushed deeply.

* * *

 **FINISHED!**

 **First OS... I hope you enjoyed that dam OS ;-) (see what I did there?)**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **COMMENT**

 **FOLLOW**


	3. Jason X Piper

**Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So, here's the second chapter.**

 **Enjoy my slutty half-bloods**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

* * *

Piper POV

I was sitting in Jasons cabin and thought about my weird dreams. In theses dreams, Jason and I were having sex. It started a week ago and then I started thinking about him in a more 'mature' way.

"Hey Pipes, what's going on?" Jason came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. It was hard not to drool. He was tall and had a definite six-pack.

"I... um... I want to talk to you.", I stumbled.

"Ok, I just grab a shirt and shorts." "NO! I mean I want to talk about a mature topic." "Oh... OH! This", he realized. Then he let go the towel and kissed me. I was stunned. He stepped back and gave me a perfect view over his body. My eyes went down his six-pack and then I gasped. I thought he would be big, but man he was HUGE.

"How much is it?", I said staring.

"Around 9 inch, why?"

"It's WAY bigger than I thought."

He slid of my shirt and shorts and removed my bra. He was massaging my boobs, while sliding down my panties. Then he rubbed his huge dick against my pussy. I moaned in pleasure.

"Stop teasing!", I said. Without warning he rammed all the way into me and I gasped in shock and pain.

"Oh fuck yeah... what are you waiting for? FUCK ME!"

He obliged and rammed hard in my pussy, while kissing my neck and leaving hickeys.

"OH FUCK! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME HARD! OH GODS JASON, YOU'RE SO BIG!"

Then I cummed right on his dick. I felt my walls thighten around his dick. After a few thrust He came too and we collapsed.

"Oh fuck you're amzing Piper."

"So are you."

We kissed and after a few minutes we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**


	4. Leo X Calypso (quickie)

**Hey Guys,**

 **sorry for not updating so long...**

 **Have fun**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

* * *

Third Person POV

Leo was in Bunker 9, when Calypso came in. He didn't notice her, so he just went on with his work. Calypso came up behind him and hugged him. He jump and turned around.

"Hey sunshine. What's up?", he asked.

"Oh, I just want to have some... fun!", she replied. He looked confused but then he realised, what she meant. Immediately he kissed her passionately (sp?) and then their kiss went deeper.

She took off his shirt and revealed an 4-pack. He did the same with her and revealed two uncovered CC-titts. He just stood there and stared. She was stunning. She removed her pants and she also wore no panties. She had a clean shaven pussy. Leo removed his pants and boxers, revealing an 8.5 inch cock. Claypso immediately laid him on the ground and replaced her pussy over his cock.

"Are you ready?", she asked him. This wasn't their first time but they were still new to this.

"Yes!", was his only answer. She slid down on his cock and gasped in shock. She moved forwards and backwards, moving faster and faster. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHH YES LEO! OH FUCK YES! AHHHHHHH!" She cummed on his dick and he came right after that.

She collapsed in his arms with his dick still inside of her on the ground of Bunker 9.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **sorry if it's short, but I'm very lazy and not very good at writing something like that. But still, I hope you like it...**

 **Give me requests... ;-)**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**


	5. Percy X Piper

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm sorry for not updating so long but here's the next part.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

* * *

Piper POV

Sex went boring with Jason. He's so gentle but I wanted to be fucked hard. So I went to Percy's cabin, because Annabeth told me he got a big dick and he's amazing in bed. I knocked at the cabin door and Percy opened the door.

"Oh hey Ppes. What's up?", he asked.

I shove him in the cabin and kissed him roughly. He broke the kiss.

"Wow Pipes, what's with Jason and Annabeth?"

"Come on! I need you to fuck me hard. Sex with Jason went boring.", I answered.

"As you wish."

He took me up and brought me to his bed. I set up and he removed my T-Shirt, bra and shorts. Now, I only have my panties on. I removed his Shirt, revealing an eight-pack. OH FUCK he's HOT. I looked down and saw a HUGE bulge in his pants. I removed his pants and boxers at once and his cock hit me in my face. OMG HE'S HUGE!

"H-how... big ist it?", I asked.

"15 inches." I gulped. This has to fit inside of me?

"I want you to fuck me hard, so I can't walk straight for a year."

"I will fuck so hard, that you can't walk for _years_!"

He removed my panties and dove his face down. He licked in and around my opening. I gasped. He really was amazing.

"Oh YES! YEAH RIGHT THERE! AAHHH!" My orgasm hit me hard and I cummed all over Percy's face. He licked it off and kissed me, so I could taste my own cum. I tasted great.

"I'm ready Percy!", I whimpered.

Without warning he rammed his dick into me. I gasped in shock. He touched spots I never knew I had. He streched me to max. After a while he was all the way in. I moaned and he groaned.

"Oh fuck... you're so much bigger than Jason. You're touching every spot even I those never knew I had. AHHHHH!" He began fucking me hard and fast. He's good.

I had 7 orgasms in 2 minutes. After 6 minutes and 21 orgasms later he shot his hot cum in my pussy. My cum never came out, because he was to fat. He took his cock out of my pussy and my whole cum floated out of my pussy and soaked the whole bed.

"Next round!", he said.

He turned me around and shoved his dick into my tight ass. I screamed in pain.

"Mhm Pipes... your ass is even tighter than your pussy."

I whimpered. He rammed into me with his whole lenght and I came immediately.

"AHHHH PERCY! FUCK YOU'RE TOO BIG! SO MUCH BIGGER THAN JASON! FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER!" He obliged and hammered harder in me. I screamed in pain and pleasure. He then shot his load deep in my ass.

"Maybe you should go back to your cabin Pipes."

"I think I can't walk back.", I said with his dick still inside of me.

"Then you should rest." He took his dick out of me and rammed it in my pussy again. I came immediately. He took out and shove it into my mouth and began throat fucking me. I coughed as he came deep into my throat. I felt that his cum came out of my nose.

"More than you can handle?", he asked smirking. I glared at him.

We continued for the rest of the day and he fullfilled my wish (I couldn't walk for weeks anymore).

* * *

 **Next part updated... I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please send requests**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**


	6. Percy X Jason 1

**Hey Guys,**

 **thank you soooooooo much for 400 reads. As you requested there will a Leo X Piper... but not now**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **(A/N Percy gets dominance)**

* * *

Jason POV

I was furious. How dare he fuck my girlfriend. Percy fucked Piper, so I will kick his butt.

 _***flashback***_

 _I was on my way to the Poseidon cabin to surprise my buddy Percy, when I heard noises from inside the cabin._

 _"AHHHH PERCY! FUCK YOU'RE TOO BIG! SO MUCH BIGGER THAN JASON! FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER!"_ _That was my girlfriend Piper. I went to the window and saw Piper who gets fucked by Percy. Anger boiled inside of me and so I stormed off._

 _***End of flashback***_

I knocked at the door of the Poseidon cabin and Percy opened. I immediately tried to punch him. _Tried!_ He took my fist in his hand.

"Ah... so Piper told you? I'm sorry that I fucked Piper two days ago... wait I'm not sorry." He smirked

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU FUCKED HER TWO DAYS AGO AND TODAY... SHE WAS STILL LOSE AND SOME BONES WERE CRUSHED!", I screamed

"Nah... just two days ago. That must be of my very big cock."

I tried to punch and kick him but he blocked every punch and kick. After five minutes of fighting, he got me on my knees, my hands tied up behind my back.. He stepped before me with a mischievous (A/N I'M not Englisch, so I don't know if I used that right) grin on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

"Bad Jason. What do I do with you now? I know! Suck my dick!"

"NEVER!"

"Oh you will!", he whispered in my ear, his voice full of lust.

He unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his boxers and revealed a very big cock. He 'punched' me with his dick in my face and forced his dick into my mouth. I gagged because he was very big. He removed his shirt. He had a freaking 8-pack. He forced me to deepthroat his rod and then he shot all of his hot, sticky and salty cum deep in my throat. He took it out and I licked it clean.

"You will not run away, understand? Can I count on you?", he whispered in my ear. I eagerly nodded because I wanted more. He removed my cuffs and then took out riptipe. He made to slashes and my clothes were removed. My 9 inch cock was fully erected know and I saw he had a cock around 7 inch. I smiled smugly.

"Oh you think you have a bigger cock than me? Well, mine isn't fully erected.", he said. He stroke his cock till it was on full mast. Now he got a 15 inch cock. I gulped.

"Get on your knees bitch! Ass up!", he said. I obliged and he stepped behind me.

"Don't you dare think I will be gently. I will fuck you till your ass is bleeding and you can't walk or think straight for years.", he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

With no warming he rammed into me and stretched me to max. I screamed in pain and felt my ass bleeding. He rammed even deeper into me till he was fully inside of me and hit my prostate with every thrust. I screamed in pain and he stroke me while fucking me. I came at least 6 times in a minute, all over his bed.

"AHHHHHHHH PERCY! IT HURTS LIKE CRAP! YOU'RE TOO BIG FOR MY ASS! AHHHHHH!"

"Scream like she did while I was fucking her better than you!" I growled on this comment but I couldn't focus on anything, because he fucked me even harder and faster. After 8 minutes with inhuman speed he shot his load deep in my ass.

He took out and turned me around and I licked my blood and his cum off his dick. He then shove deep down my throat, causing me to gag. I came in my mouth and I felt it leak out of my nose.

"Man Jason, you're even better than her. I think I might crushed some of your bones." Man was he right. I stood up and a wave of blood an cum came out of my asshole, running down my leg. I immediately felt back, because I couldn't stand anymore. Percy caught me and laughed.

"See. I told you I will fuck you till you can't walk anymore. I will carry you to your cabin." He took me up bridal stile and stepped out of the door, both of us naked. Thank the gods everyone were in their cabins and my cabin was nearby.

He opened the cabin door and inside there was Piper sitting on my bed. She jumped but made a hurt face as she stood.

"Jason!... and Percy? What? Why are you two naked?"

"Well... I was kinda angry on Percy fucking you so I went to his cabin to beat him but he bet me and fucked me. He crushed some of my bones and here we are."

"Yeah... I know how that feels.", she stated.

Percy laid me on my bed -with my back up, because.. ya know.

"I'm going to go now."

"WAIT!", Piper and I screamed unisono. Percy turned around and smirked.

"Let me guess. I have to fuck you two into oblivion?"

"Yes please!", Piper said.

"Fine!"

Piper POV (A/N just for the epilogue)

Percy went up to us and fucked us the whole night. We both couldn't walk for a month and my pussy is hurting and leaking cum with every step I took.

* * *

 **Next part will be Leo X Piper. Please send me more requests...**

 **Thank you**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**


	7. Jason X Annabeth (rape!)

**!Warning rape!**

* * *

Jason was still furious. First Percy fucked Piper and then him. It still hurts. He was going to get revenge.

Annabeth was inside the bathroom of the Athena-cabin, showering, running her fingers over her scars and thinking of every moment with Percy. She was so in thought that she didn't recognize Jason, who went behind her naked. Suddenly he shove his monster cock up her ass. Annaeth screamed in pain but the cabins were soundproof. He hammered inside her and she continued screaming. He bent her down and whispered in her ear.

"Percy fucked my girlfriend, so I will fuck his, no matter what."

"You will never fuck me as good as Percy. You're even smaller tha- AHHHH!"

He thrust even harder and she screamed but she could do nothing but let him fuck her. She could nothing do against her orgasm, so she came all over the floor. Jason turned her around, pinned her against the wall and smirked. He began kissing her hard and went down her neck and breasts.

"You will never be as good as him... You and your small cock.", she said while holding back tears.

"That's not the plan. I just want Percy to know, how it feels!"

Jason slammed his cock in her tight pussy. She screamed. He went faster and harder. She didn't even tried to hold back tears. He rammed even harder and then he also shoved his fist first in her ass and then in her pussy. She screamed on top of her lungs and came -hard. He pulled and shoved hi cock in her throat, causing her to gag. After 2 minutes of throat-fucking her he came all over her face, breasts and hair. He let go of her and she fell down on the floor. He caused her to stick her ass up and rammed in her. After a few thrusts she blacked out and he came in her ass.

He then left her on the floor and left the cabin, unknown that he will regret what he did. Percy _will_ make him.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **next chapter will come up soon, maybe tomorrow.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Please send requests**


	8. Percy X Jason 2

***Warning rape***

 **3rd person POV**

* * *

Percy went into the Athena-cabin but he didn't find Annabeth. He heard sobbing and crying in the bathroom. He went there and found Annabeth, naked and crying on the floor. He hurried to her.

"What happend Annie?", he asked full of worry.

"He... he raped me."

"Who? Who did this to you?"

"Ja- Jason! He wanted revenge."

No one could imagine, how angry Percy was. He clothed Annabeth and laid her on the bed in the Poseidon cabin. Percy then went to the door.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Sleep now."

She nodded and he hurried to the Zeus cabin.

Jason sat on this chair, jerking of to the pictures of Annabeth, while he was fucking her. He was so in thought, so he didn't notice Percy, who went behind him. Percy unclothed himself silently and shoved is cock in Jason's ass. Jason screamed and jumped, but Percy shoved him back on this giant cock. He went in full length and whispered:

"You will regret, what you did. You will wish, you were never born. I will make sure."

Jason whimpered and Percy hammered in his ass with inhuman strength and speed. With each thrust Percy went full length in. Jason could do nothing but scream.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! MERCY!"

"I will show no mercy. Not after what you did."

Percy rammed his 15 inch cock even deeper and harder in Jason's ass. After Jason came several times, Percy pulled out and came over Jason's back, ass and hair. He tied Jason and went to his cabin. He came back with a trident and shoved the dull end in Jason's ass. Jason screamed even more. Percy took it out and went down to face-fuck Jason. Jason blacked out. Percy immediately had an idea.

He laid Jason on his back and placed his ass over Jason's hard cock. Percy slammed down full length, tightened his asshole and moaned. Jason immediately woke up from the pain and screamed. Percy used the moment to shove his dick into Jason's mouth. Percy went up and down on Jason's monster cock. Jason let out some screams of pain and Percy moaned.

"I'm gonna cum", said Jason.

Percy immediately stood up and forced Jason to suck his own cock. After a minute Jason came into his mouth. Jason growled but Percy just shoved his cock in Jason's ass. Jason screamed and blacked out. Percy pulled out and came on Jason's face. He continued and then came in his ass. He deleted the photos of Annabeth and took some of Jason, covered in cum and his ass bleeding and oozing cum.

He untied Jason and just laid him there on the floor. Percy went back to his cabin, whre Annabeth was sleeping in his bed. He took some water and healed her pussy and ass. Annabeth moaned.

"I want your giant cock in my pussy, while I'm sleeping. I want to feel something big down there."

Percy obliged and carefully shoved his giant, half hard 10 inch cock in her pussy. She moaned and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you liked it. Please check out my other stories as well. And PLEASE send requests.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochase**


	9. Magnus X fem Alex

**Hey Guys,**

 **I honestly never imagined Magnus and Alex having sex but everything for my fellow readers. I love you guys.**

 **They're dating btw...**

 **3rd person POV**

* * *

The gang was playing Truth or Dare inside of Magnus' suite. After some awkward moments, Mallory came up with a double-dare for Magnus and Alex.

"Soooo... Magnus and Alex. Truth or Dare?", Mallory asked.

"Dare!", they said unisono. Mallory smiled smugly.

"I dare you, to lock in that closet for 15 minutes.", she said.

Both of them paled but went to this closet and locked their selves. As soon as the closet was locked, Alex pulled him down to kiss him passionately. Magnus took of his shirt and Alex' shirt as well. Alex -female today- took her pants off and bend down to take of his pants as well. Soon they were only in their undergarments they kissed again. Magnus took of Alex' undergarments and slid his boxers down. Alex gasped at the sight of his 13 inch cock. She smashed him against the wall of the closet and he stuck his cock up her pussy. She cried out in pleasure.

"AHHHH YES! FUCK ME HARD!"

They didn't care if anyone could hear them. He thrust harder and faster and she moaned. Soon, she climaxed and collapsed on his dick but he kept going. After a few more thrusts he came inside of her. They both panted heavily. They kissed a few times and went out of the closet. The gang smirked. "What?", they asked. They grinned even wider.

"That were more than 15 minutes.", T.J. said laughing.

"Oops.", they just said.

They all laughed more and soon, Alex and Magnus joined in. _That was a night._ They all thought.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I love you my fellow followers and readers... A special thank you for "ColtonBadAXe" (Wattpad) for ideas. Sorry for the short (and probably bad) chapter.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochase**


	10. Nico X Reyna

**3rd person POV**

Nico was visiting New Rome and was on his way over to Reyna. When he reached her room, hhe heard moaning behind the door. I opened the door very carefully and what he saw took his breath away. Reyna was lying on her desk, naked and shoving a very long dildo into her pussy, while moaning.

"Ahhhh Nico yes pound me yes!"

Something took over Nico and he stripped himself. He slid his boxers of and his 11 inch cock sprung free. He went up to Reyna and took out the dildo. She opened her eyes in surprise but was immediately penetrated by Nico's long, fat cock. She moaned and he began to thrust into her hard and fast. She screamed in pleasure and soon she let go and orgasmed over his hard cock. He thrust harder into her and let out a loud groan as he came deep into her.

He collapsed on top of her and they were both panting heavily.

"Man Nico, I thought you'd be good but that was fucking amazing. I'm very glad you came over.", she said out of breath. He didn't reply but went to her boobs and began to suck hard.

"Next round?", he asked.

"Definitely!", she exclaimed. They went on the whole day.


	11. Truth Or Dare 1

**Hello there,**

 **I decided to make some smutty HoO-Truth or Dare's. THE FOLLOWING PARTS DO NOT DEPEND ON THE PREVIOUS PARTS OF THIS STORY!**

 **Of course, you can send me truths or dares...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the previous parts and that you enjoy the following ones.**

 **The characters will be:**

 **Percy**

 **Annabeth**

 **Jason**

 **Piper**

 **Leo**

 **Frank**

 **Hazel**

 **Calypso**

 **Travis**

 **Katie**

 **Connor**

 **Miranda (sp?)**

 **Reyna**

 **Nico (no Solangelo!... sorry)**

 **some of the males have big egos ok? Ok.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The seven, Nico, Reyna, Travis, Connor, Katie, Calypso and Miranda were sitting in the Poseidon cabin, when Leo jumped up and screamed:

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Everyone agreed and then they sat in a circle on the floor.

"Ok, the rules are simple: Don't want to do a truth, one piece of clothing away. Don't want to do a dare, two pieces of clothing away. If you don't have any clothes left, you have to give everyone from the same gender oral sex. Agreed?", Percy asked. Everyone agreed.

"Who wants to begin?", Piper asked.

"Percy. It's his cabin.", Jason replied.

"Ok. Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare.", he replied immediately.

"Ok, I dare you to... make Katie moan."

Travis and Katie looked shock. Of course, they had sex before and made out but not in front of their friends. Travis moved to Katie and began to kiss her. While kissing her, he moved his hands under his shirt and squeezed her tits. Katie tried not to moan but it was really difficult. She hold back her moan till the point, where he began to kiss her neck. There she lost it and moaned. Travis stopped and grinned. Katie just glared at him playfully. Travis sat back on his place and looked at everyone.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.", she replied.

"Ok, what was your first thought, when you met Rachel.", Travis asked.

"Easy. I hated her. Next. Reyna, Truth or Dare?"

"Ehm... Truth.", the praetor replied.

"Have you ever had sex? When yes, with whom?"

"Yes! With Nico." Everyone stared at Reyna and Nico, who blushed like a tomato.

"Reyna, your next.", Percy reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fuck Annabeth.", Reyna told him. Everyone stared at Annabeth and Percy but they just shrugged.

"Fine.", Annabeth said.

"Get ready for the best ride of your life, Annabeth.", Jason told her.

"What made you think that this will be the best ride of my life?", Annabeth asked dry.

Jason wanted to reply but Piper was first.

"Jason has a god cock. The gods average is 11 to 13 inches. He has 12 inches."

"Well, that is big but Percy is bigger."

"How many inches?", Jason asked.

Percy and Annabeth just smirked.

"That's a surprise.", Annabeth told him.

Jason stood up and removed his pants and underwear. Every girl, except for Annabeth, stared at his 12 inch cock in awe. Both unclothed fully and Jason said: "Doggy Style!"

Annabeth got on her knees and Jason rammed his dick into her cunt. She was very loose from Percy, so Jason's cock glided in very easily. Annabeth let out a very small moan. The girls looked shocked but Percy and Annabeth smirked. Jason hammered inside her till he came after 2 minutes. Annabeth hasn't cum yet. Again, all girls, and Jason, looked shocked.

"Why didn't you cum?", asked Miranda.

"I'm still very loose and he wasn't big enough. Next."

"Leo, Truth or Dare?", Jason asked.

"Dare, man."

"I dare you to finger Calypso till your next turn."

Leo smirked and moved his hand down to her already wet pussy. Leo began to finger her and she moaned audibly.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?", he asked, while fingering Calypso.

"Ehm Dare?!"

"I dare you to ride Percy."

Travis looked furious but Katie went to Percy. She removed his T-Shirt, revealing an 8-pack. She almost drooled. She then unbuttoned his pants and revealed an very big and visible bulge in his boxers. She slid them down and Percy's cock hit her in her face. Everyone gasped. His cock was about 15 inches long and 4 inches in width. All the girls began to rub her pussy through their shorts and even Piper was drooling, much to the boys displease. Katie removed her clothes very fast and placed her dripping pussy over his monster cock.

 **Katie POV**

HOLY SHIT! Percy's cock is fucking big. Above god's average. Now I can understand why Annabeth didn't orgasm when Jason was fucking her. I placed my pussy over his cock and slammed the whole length down. I cried out in pain and pleasure.

"AHHHHH FUCK. FILL ME UP PERCY! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD! SO BIG! SO FUCKING BIG! FASTER!"

I glanced at Travis, who was not very pleased. What a surprise. The look at the girls told me, that they all want to bang Percy till they black out. I started to bounce up and down on Percy's magnificent cock. With every thrust I got down the whole length. I moaned and screamed in pleasure as Percy was opening my womb more and more with every thrust. Very soon I felt my orgasm hitting and I came all over Percy, my cum squirting all over his cock, balls, thighs and chest. After multiple orgasms Percy released his hot cum in me. Felling his hot sticky cum filling my womb got me over the edge once more and my cum mixed with his.

After he pulled out of me, the whole cum came out of my pussy, leaving a big puddle of our cum on the floor and on Percy, since he was still underneath me. When I tried to walk back to my seat, I noticed, that my pussy was sore and hurtig like crap. I stumbled back and saw Annabeth, who was smiling triumphantly, knowing, that Percy fucked another women's brains out.

I took my seat and glanced at everyone.

"Hazel, Truth or Dare?", I finally asked.

 **Hazel POV**

"Hazel, Truth or Dare?", Katie asked.

"Truth.", I decided because I thought it would be less awkward than fucking someone in front of everyone.

"What was the most pervert thing you did in public.", Katie asked. Well, I was wrong.

I decided to not answer, so I removed my socks. Katie pouted. I turned to the others.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?", I asked the son of Jupiter.

"Truth this time."

"What was your first opinion on Percy?"

Jason paled, like he saw a ghost.

"To be honest, I didn't like him. I was jealous." Percy looked shocked.

"Why would you be jealous of _me_?", Percy asked confused.

"That was not the question! Connor, Truth or Dare?"

Percy looked even more shocked. One of his best friends were _jealous_ , of _him_. Well, everyone in this moment knew, how he felt: guilty. Annabeth moved closer to his, rubbing his crotch to distract him. Well, it worked.

"Dare.", Connor answered.

"I dare you to skinny dip in the lake.", Jason told him.

Since it was night, nobody was at the lake, so Connor and the gang made their way to the lake. Connor undressed himself and went into the lake. He was grabbed by naiads almost immediately. He screamed for help.

"HELP ME! THEY ARE GOING TO RAPE ME!"

Percy used his water powers to get Connor out of the lake. Connor laid on his back with his 8 inch cock pointing in the air. Everyone was laughing their butts off. Connor pouted on them. He dressed himself and they got back to Percy's cabin. Everyone sat down and Connor picked his next victim.

"Reyna, Truth or Dare?", he asked. The praetor was very nervous. She didn't want to tell anyone something about her but she also didn't want to get a dare from one of the Stolls.

"Truth.", she said.

 **Reyna POV**

"Truth.", I said. WHAT?! Why did I do this?!

"Well praetor, do you want to get fucked by Percy?" Great! Really Great! #notethesarcasm Of course I wanted to get fucked by Percy but I can't tell everyone.

"Yes.", I answered after a good minute of silence.

"Seriously, why is everyone so obsessed with me?", Percy asked confused.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, you look hot as hell, you are very charming and you have a horse-like dick.", Annabeth answered.

"Oh, ok.", Percy replied.

Piper glanced at her clock **(I almost wrote 'cock' ;-D)** and spoke.

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should go to bed.", she suggested. Everyone agreed and they went to their cabins. Only Percy and Annabeth were left.

"Well Percy, I think I want my daily dose of you. Give that fucking beast you have between your muscular thighs and fuck me till I can't think straight for weeks.", Annabeth whispered, tracing her fingers over his well defined chest.

Long story short: Percy and Annabeth fucked each other brains out. Annabeth wasn't able to walk or think straight the next two days.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter finished. As I told you, the next few parts will be ToD. You can send me requests of smut-ships, truths and dares...**

 **Love y'all**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochse**


	12. Truth Or Dare 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **here's the next part of Truth or Dare**

 **Characters:**

 **Percy Annabeth Jason Piper Hazel Frank Leo Calypso Nico Reyna**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The next day, they were all back together after the campfire, except for Katie, Miranda, Travis and Connor.

"Ok, last time Percy began, so this time I will.", Leo exclaimed. Everyone was fine with this.

"Ok, Frank, Truth or Dare?", Leo asked.

"um... Dare."

"Well, I dare you to rim Hazel till she cums." Hazel and Frank were shocked. "I kill you Leo.", Hazel whispered. Frank moved to her and removed her skirt. Her pussy was clean and had no hair covering it. He licked along her ass-crack while she was moaning. He reached her clean hole and began to lick around it.

"Frank, your tongue feels amazing. If you keep on like this I will cum very soon.", Hazel moaned.

Frank thrust his tongue into her and she came directly on the floor. Frank dressed her and they got back to their seats.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?", Frank asked.

"Well, Dare of course."

"I dare you to... make out with one of this room from the same gender."

"Well, no!", Nico said. He removed his Shirt and socks. Reyna whimpered at the sight, causing Nico to smirk. He had a well defined six pack which matched his pale skin perfectly.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?", Nico asked Annabeth.

"Um... Truth!", she said.

"Why are you making a grimace the whole time?"

Percy began to laugh hard and Annabeth handed him 20$.

"Why is he laughing?", asked Jason.

"He is laughing because he won our bet. After you all left, Percy and I had very hard sex and it's still aching. He bet that someone will ask me why I look hurt as a Truth. I bet against. Well, I lost."

"Was it good?", Piper asked.

"Piper!", Jason hissed.

"What? Just wanna know.", Piper said. "Well, how was it?"

"It was... amazing, indescribably, mind-blowing? Choose one or maybe all three."

Piper bit her lip and looked at Percy, who wasn't laughing anymore.

"Anyways, since you asked me so much... Piper, Truth or Dare."

"Dare!", she answered maybe a little bit too fast. She blushed and everyone chuckled.

"I dare you to... let Percy fuck you anal." Jason's jaw dropped. They never did anal, so he didn't Percy to claim this hole. But a dare's a dare. Piper seemed to think.

"Don't worry Pipes. Anal with Percy is great. You won't be able to walk straight or sit for days.", Annabeth told her. Piper decided to do it, much to Jasons displease.

"I forgot something. You have to look into Jason's eyes the whole time and tell him how it feels.", Annabeth added. Jason was shocked but Piper didn't hesitate.

 **Piper POV**

I did not feel bad at all. It's not definitely cheating since it's a dare. I made my way to Percy and removed his clothes. I lick down his muscular chest and 8-pack till I reached his glorious dick. There it was. 15 inch of perfect fuck meat, pointing straight to my face. I gave it a very long lick and then turned around. I removed my clothes and exposed my front body to the gang and my back to Percy. He stepped closer and I felt his fat cock poking my ass.

"On your knees bitch. I want to take this tight little hole a ruin it.", he whispered in my ear and I obeyed. Now I was on my knees, facing Jason. Suddenly I felt Percy's long fat cock entering my ass.

"AHHH FUCK YES! YOU'RE SO DAMN BIG! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST LIKE THE SLUT I AM!", I shouted and he obliged. Boy, did he fucked me good.

I saw Jason getting redder with each thrust Percy made. I came hard since he was hammering in my tight little hole, his big balls slapping against my pussy.

"PUT IT IN MY PUSSY! I WANT YOU TO STRETCH ME!"

"That wasn't the dare."

"I DON'T CARE! PUT IT IN MY PUSSY PLEASE", I yelled.

He pulled out and and shoved his cock in my pussy. I started to pant heavily.

"Tell me. Who feels better? Me or Jason?", he asked.

"YOU! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME HARD AND FAST!", I whined.

He thrust into me and I screamed and moaned. His dick stretched me wide.

"I'm going to cum!", he warned before he thrust one last time his whole length into me and let his cum filling my womb. I panted heavily and blacked out.

 **Jason POV**

My girlfriend just admitted that Percy is better than me. I can't believe it. After Piper blacked out I took her on my lap, stroking her hair. After a while I recognized the cum which was oozing out of her pussy leaked my whole jeans and boxers. After she woke up she dressed and tried to sit down. Well, _tried_. She let out a whimper as she was trying to sit but at last she just laid down on her stomach.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Well, Reyna, Truth or Dare?", Piper asked.

"Truth."

"What is your darkest secret?"

She thought a bit and then said dry: "I killed my father."

Everyone, despite Nico, looked shocked. Reyna noticed.

"Why are you staring?", she asked.

"Uhm... you killed your father!?", Hazel said.

"No big deal really. Anyways, Leo Truth or Dare?", she asked.

"Well, I take dare."

"I dare you to finger Calypso at breakfast."

"Fine by me. Why don't we call night and continue tomorrow, eh?", Percy asked.

"You just want to fuck Annabeth, right?", Jason asked.

"I could also fuck her in front of y'all right now but I think that's too much for you."

"OK, we should go. Night.", Frank said.

"Night.", Calypso said.

"Night.", Piper said.

"Night.", Annabeth and Percy said.

After everyone was gone, Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of each other.

"Same procedure as yesterday?", Percy asked.

"Same procedure as every day, Percy.", Annabeth replied. **(See what I did there? Comment if you know ;-))**

Percy pulled down his pants and boxers. Annabeth gasped.

"I think you grew.", she said. Indeed, his cock was now whole 17.5 inches long instead of 15 and 6 inches in the width.

"Maybe some kind of blessing from any love deity."

"Well, we should you this gift. I hope it's permanent."

Long story short: Percy and Annabeth were fucking each other brains out, _again_ and Annabeth passed out like five times. Her pussy was oozing cum for about two months.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Well, next part will be from Kane Chronicles. Please request:**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochase**


	13. Matt Sloan X Sally Jackson

**Hey Guys,**

 **I got the idea from the ff called "Unlikely Tryst: When Sloan Met Sally". I think it is a very good ff and you should really check it out (P.S. it's not on Wattpad... just google it). This won't be the only part and I swear to the Styx that the next part will be something from the Kane Chronicles.**

 **Have fun and enjoy**

* * *

 **Matt POV**

My name's Matt Sloan. I'm 17 years old and I'm a son of Ares. Yes, I'm a demigod. The problem is: Percy Jackson is a demigod too but it's no question that I'm better than him **(He's not... Percy for da win)**. Ok, he's better at sword fighting and he has power over water but I'm definitely hotter than him **(He's not... Percy is da hottest)**. The good thing is that my father hates him too and he offered me something. I'm going to fuck Percy Jackson's mom, Sally Blofis. Now, I'm on my way to her apartment to fuck the shit out of her.

 **3rd Person POV**

Matt knocked at the Jackson/Blofis-apartment and Sally opened the door. She was only wearing a pink bathrobe. Matt felt himself harden. He shoved Sally in the apartment and kissed her hard. They went for the kitchen where Sally used to bake cookies. Right now, there was a bowl of cookie dough and Matt smirked.

"Maybe we could add some special ingredients."

"Definitely.", she exclaimed.

He undid her bathrobe and saw that she was wearing nothing but blue soaked panties under it. He bend her over so her big boobs touched the cold kitchen counter. He pulled her panties and smirked. _I'm so going to keep this_ he thought. Maybe he could lay it on Percy's bed or keep it to jerk off to Sally Blofis.

He pulled down his shorts, revealing white boxers with a huge bulge. He rubbed his bulge at her soaking pussy and Sally moaned. He pulled out his 12 inch long and 3 inch wide dick and rubbed its head against her pussy. Sally moaned more. He couldn't believe it. He was going to fuck Percy Jackson's mom and luckily he placed cameras in every perspective. With one thrust he shoved his fat cock into her tight pussy. Sally screamed at the size of his cock. He was definitely bigger than Paul. Paul was only 6.5 inches long and 2.5 inches wide and Matt's fat cock felt like a damn oak tree. He began to ramm his fat cock into his cunt with so much force.

"AWWWW FUCK! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST WITH THAT BIG FAT HEAVENLY COCK OF YOUR'S! FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Matt immediately grabbed the bowl with cookie dough and placed it under Sally's pussy. Within seconds Sally came the biggest she ever did since Poseidon fucked her. Matt pulled out and her cum flowed into the bowl. He put the bowl away and began to fuck her again. _I could get used to this_ he thought. He rammed his big cock in her cunt and within seconds they both came together, mixing their cum. Matt pulled out again and let the cum flow in the bowl. He dipped his cock in the dough and mixed it with their cum. After that his cock was hard again and Sally got on her knees.

"Suck my big cock you slut. I know you want it."

Sally just nodded and got to work. She licked his dick clean and began to give him a blowjob. Soon he was about to cum so he grabbed the back of her head and shoved all of the 12 inches down her throat and came. Sally swallowed it all. She stood up and they made out for a while. After, they dressed and Matt whispered: "Next time, I will claim that nice ass of your's."

"As you wish. I would love to have that long and fat cock of your's down my tight ass."

When Matt arrived at camp he got to the bathrooms and began to jerk off to the videos he took, while he was fucking Mrs Blofis.

This is going to be good.

* * *

 **What do you think? I almost never see Sally X ? (despite Sally X Percy) so please send requests for Sally X ?.**

 **As I promised the next part will be Kane Chronicles.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochase**


	14. Carter X Zia

**Hey Guys,**

 **finally there's a KC chapter. You can send me (like always) requests...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Carter POV**

Chilling in the Brooklyn House was relaxing. Since the fall of Apophis life has been very easy. Walt/Anubis and Sadie are happily together and Zia and I are happily together.

Currently, I was laying at the pool when Zia came. She was wearing a tight brown bikini. I felt myself harden. A bulge was forming in my towel.

"Looks like you're busy.", she joked.

"Haha. Watcha doing?", I asked.

"Just enjoying the view.", she said while tracing her fingers over my 4-pack. Finally she reached the edge of the towel and pulled it down. My erect dick sprung free.

"My my, you've got a big staff. How big is it?"

"11 inches long and 3 inches in diameter."

"Impressive."

She undid her bra and panties and took my cock in her mouth. Zia began to bobb her head up and down, every time reaching the full length.

"Fuck this is so good.", I moaned.

She began bobbing up and down even faster.

"Zia, I'm cumming!"

She took the whole length while I was cumming. Her wet mouth just felt so good. She swallowed the whole load.

"Now it's your turn."

She stood up and placed her wet pussy over my throbbing cock. She plunged down all the way and screamed when I broke her hymen. Wow she was tight. She began to bounce and moan. I groaned and soon she screamed my name and I moaned hers.

"FUCK! CARTER I'M CUMMING!"

Slick liquid oozed out of her pussy on my balls and thighs. That brought me over the edge. I came deep in her womb.

She collapsed on top of me, panting and sweating.

"I love you Carter."

"I love you too Zia."

* * *

 **First: I hate this chapter**

 **Second: There will be a 'Sally X multi' or something like that**

 **Third: There will be a Percy X Annabeth X Reyna**

 **Fourth: There will be a Percy X Jason X Nico**

 **Fifth: There will be something like a 'Fall of Egypt', where Zia and Carter are fucked by Romans and Greeks**

 **Sixth: This mustn't be in this order.**

 **Chaos/Phoenix**

 **Instagram: percabethxfierrochase**


	15. The Fall of Egypt

**Hey Guys,**

 **like I promised: 'The Fall of Egypt'. I'm really sorry for not updating... this month, I plan 3 more chapters**

 **male characters:**

 **Percy Jackson (15 in/6 in)**

 **Jason Grace (10 in/3,5 in)**

 **Carter Kane (5 in/1,5 in)**

 **Nico Di Angelo (11 in/3 in)**

 **female characters:**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Zia Rashid**

 **Sadie Kane**

 **!THE SIZES OF THEIR DICKS ARE CHANGED! - (length/diameter)**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The Greco-Roman Empire is an alliance of the Greek and Roman demigods. They formed the most powerful empire in history. Everyone surrendered to them: Norse, Christians, Buddhists... Even the mortals surrendered. But one force stood up against the Greeks and Romans, the Egyptians. Pharao Carter Kane ordered his fellow magicians to fight them but everyone was either killed or imprisoned. Even the Egyptian gods could not stop them. They were murdered one by one. The leaders of the Greco-Roman Empire? Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Those two were on their way to the first nome to take control over the rebellious Egyptians. With them, their fellow generals Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo, as well an army of millions of demigods and mortals. Their newest trophy? The Goddess, who fought Apophis in one to one combat: Bast. Bast, now their slave, was a warning to the Egyptians. Soon the Egyptian people surrendered. The only ones, who still stood up against were Carter an Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid and the gods. But the gods haven't been there, when the Kanes and Zia were captured. Now, no one could stop them.

 **CURRENTLY**

The Egyptians and Greco-Romans were all gathered around in Hall of Ages (is that right?) and Carter, Sadie and Zia were chained on the left side next to the podium. On the right side, there were standing Annabeth, Jason and Nico, high armored and smirking. Percy stepped up to the podium and the Greco-Romans cheered. The Egyptians booed.

"Ave Graecia", Percy shouted.

"Ave Graecia", the Greco-Romans cried in unison.

"After years of fights and war we have now full control over every continent. After years of revolutions and rebels we finally crushed the 'mighty' Egyptians. Their leaders chained, their gods fallen, their will broken. To fully take control, we will fuck their leaders and mark them as our slaves. EGYPT HAS FALLEN!"

The Greco-Romans cheered and the Egyptians looked slightly ashamed. After thousands of years, the Egyptian empire finally fell.

Carter spoke up: "Egypt will never fall! Our gods won't allow, that you enslave us by fucking us."

The Greco-Romans laughed and Annabeth replied. She took his chin between her fingers and said: "You don't understand, darling. Your 'gods' have fallen. They can't do anything. Currently, your beloved goddess Bast is enslaved by us."

"YOU'RE LYING", Sadie shouted.

"Percy Darling, would you please show them?"

"Of course Annabeth." Percy created a rainbow with his powers, throw a drachma in and said: "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, take my offer and show me the goddess Bast at our headquarter."

The image appeared. Bast, naked and chained, laid in the middle of a room and five good built men were fucking her with their 9 inch dicks. She cried in joy and pleasure. She loved it. Percy swept his hand through the image and the IM disappeared. The Greco-Romans smirked and the Egyptians were shocked. Annabeth spoke up again.

"See?! Your beloved goddess is enjoying our enslaving. But to fuck your Pharao and your high priestess will put the crown on top. Right now, right here. In front of all of you. To show you, who is more powerful."

Annabeth ripped the clothes of Zia, Sadie and Carter.

Zia was 5'8 with chocolate brown skin and small decent boobs. Sadie was 5'6 with light skin and also small decent boobs, both probably B cups. Carter was 5'7 with dark brown skin and a slim build. He was lean and only had a 4-pack. His limp dick was probably 2 inches. The Greco-Romans laughed at Carter's dick and also some Egyptians snickered at the sight of their leader's cock.

Percy, Jason and Nico let their armors fall and removed their and Nico had rock hard six-packs and Percy had a rock hard freaking eight-pack. Jason and Nico removed their pants while Percy stayed shirtless. Annabeth gave him a questioning look and he said: "Best comes at last." Annabeth just smirked and removed her clothes as well. Her DD boobs fell free and her clean shaving pussy was soaking at the sight of the shirtless Percy.

Jason an Nico let their boxers fall and all the Egyptians gasped. These well build men had the biggest dicks they've ever seen. Jason's was 10 inch long and 3.5 inch in diameter. Huge masculine balls were dangling from the base. There was no hair at the balls or the base. Nico's dick was 11 inch long and 3 inch wide. There was a little bit of black hair at the base. His balls were also huge, same as Jason's.

Annabeth laid Carter on his back and positioned her soaking pussy over his face. Carter struggled but Annabeth was much stronger. She positioned her pussy at his mouth. Carter kept struggling.

"If you keep resisting, I'll castrate you immediately." The struggling stopped and Jason positioned his cock at Zia's pussy and Nico at Sadie's pussy.

"AVE GRAECIA!", they shouted and slammed their cocks all the way in the pussies. The two women were screaming of pain. The two males stretched them to the max. Never in life the two female magicians experienced something like that. Neither Walt nor Carter were big enough to fill them up so good. Jason and Nico began moving and the pain soon turned into pleasure. They did not believed that they could stand the tightness of these pussies for much longer. Soon they filled the pussies of Zia and Sadie to the brim with cum. The two women came again just from the feeling of these two strong males cumming in their bodies.

"Suck!", Annabeth ordered and Carter began to suck and lick her pussy. Annabeth moaned. Carter's dick began to stiff but it was still very unimpressive. Only 5 inches long and 1.5 inch wide. Annabeth began to finger herself while Carter ate her out. Zia and Sadie had to ride out their orgasms and Jason and Nico stepped back next to Percy. When Annabeth came, she positioned herself over Carter's shrimp cock. Percy removed his pants and a huge bulge was visible in his boxers. He removed them too and the Egyptians gasped again. This time, some of them fainted. Percy's cock was visibly bigger than Nico's or Jason's. It was 15 inches long and whole 6 inches wide. A trail of black hair was visible from the belly button to the base of the white monster cock. A bull would've been jealous of the size of the balls Percy had. Apart from that, no hair was visible.

Zia was on her knees and Percy placed his cock at her lips. Zia could feel the weight of this monstrous white cock. The cock's smell was so manly and strong, so intoxicating.

"Suck it!", he said. Zia whimpered. "No. Please, no. It's too big. It won't fit- NNNGH!" Percy shoved all of his fat white cock down Zia's throat. At the same time, Annabeth was clenching her pussy around Carter's dick. Carter whimpered in pain because of how tight Annabeth made her pussy. Unwillingly he was cumming. His cum reached only halfway down Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth stood up and told Sadie to suck Nico's cock while being fucked doggy style by Jason. Sadie didn't even hesitated, her will broken. She positioned herself between Jason and Nico and they began.

"Fuck I'm cumming!", Percy shouted. He pulled out and came all over Zia's face, breasts and hair. Huge amounts of white sticky cum covering Zia's face.

"See Egyptians! The sister of your precious Pharao already gave up. Your high priestess also seemed to enjoy my husband's cock.", Annabeth said.

Zia was licking the cum of her body and Sadie was fucked by two monster cocks. Zia laid on her back and spread her legs.

"Fuck me Percy. Fuck me with that huge white dick.",she begged.

"Zia, no. Please, don't!", Carter pleaded.

"Shut up! He has the bigger dick. So big, fat and manly. Nothing like yours."

Percy grinned. "I will fuck you till you crush.", he whispered in her ear. Zia shuddered. Percy pushed the tip of his fat cock in Zia's still very tight pussy. Zia whimpered. She never experienced something like that.

"Ugn... Zia, how are you still so tight. You're squeezing the head of my dick to death."

With a quick thrust, Percy rammed his dick fully inside of Zia. Zia screamed on top of her lungs. This was better than anything she has ever experienced. Annabeth turned to the audience. "FOLLOWERS, ENJOY UR NEWEST TROPHY: EGYPT!"

The Greco-Romans removed their clothes: the men with dicks not under 8.5 inches and the women almost as beautiful as Annabeth. Soon the Hall was filled with screams of pleasure and the thick scent of sex.

EGYPT HAS FALLEN


End file.
